Be My Cinderella
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: What if instead of falling for Kauma Shoma; Saki finally admits too loving Tohru? How far will Kyo go to keep Tohru for himself? Can Tohru break the Shoma curse if Kyo is truly not her soul mate? Akito's plans of revenge turns darker.


**TITLE: **_Be My Cinderella_

**SUMMARY: **_This takes place right after the play 'Sorta Cinderella'. Instead of Saki falling even more in love with Kazuma – she lets it slip that her true love is Tohru. Kazuma has told her that he would help her help Tohru realize that she truly loves Saki and not Kyo. That it is actually the love between Tohru and Saki that will break the Shoma curse. _

_But will Akito allow this? You be the judge. After all Akito hates ALL women. How will Kyo feel about this twist of events? Will he just allow Tohru to be taken from him, not by Yuki whom he always thought it would? _

**MAGNA**: _15 and on ward; with flashbacks of the previous ones. _

**RATING: **_T _

**CATEGORY: **_Friendship/ Romance/ Family/ Suspense/ Angst/ Tragedy/ Drama/ Hurt/Comfort/ Humor/ Spiritual/ Crime/ Fantasy_

**Prelude**

**After 'Sorta Cinderella' has finished. **

**Backstage **

"Be my Cinderella." Saki whispered as she stared across the crowded room at where Tohru was surrounded by the Shoma family.

"I see how it is." A soft voice said in her hear. She lifted her head quickly with wide eyes. She couldn't mask her surprise quickly enough, and the tall handsome man read all of her true feelings. "Hanajima may I offer you my services?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, sir." Saki finally managed to put a tight lid back on her feelings for her best friend. Truly the first ever true friend she had outside of her family. Tohru.

"My name is Kazuma Shoma – I am Kyo's father." Kazuma said holding out his hand for her thin one to slip in. "I'm the reason why Ms. Honda is at Shigure's. But, I originally had other reasons, and hopes. But now, I see that I had it all wrong."

Saki jerked her hand out of the strong and firm hand of the older man. "What are you playing at? How dare you use Honda-san that way. I'll u-us-use my power against you." Her face paled as she realized that she would honesty use her power to hurt this man – to kill this man – for hurting Tohru.

"That just proved it." Kazuma nodded with a small smile on his lips. "You would willing use the power that you fear to protect her. You are truly the one." He lifted his hand and traced the right side of her cheek, "Yes, I'll freely tell you about the Juuneshi curse that is destroying my beloved family. But, not here dear one. Not here. Tohru is the one to break the curse – with your help."

"She's in danger isn't she?" Saki stared up into his eyes.

"Yes." Kazuma whispered. "By the head of the family. The rest of the family are doing their best to protect her. But Akito will win in the end. Unless you are willing to protect her yourself."

"I would die protecting her." Saki whispered.

Kazuma bowed his head, "As would the rest of us." He lifted his eyes and stared into her eyes, "Don't use your denpa waves on me, little one. I will tell you all in due time. It's too dangerous too do so right now."

Saki nodded. He ran his fingers lightly down her cheek once more. "For now it's best if Akito thinks that _we_ are interested in one another. Safer for Tohru and for you."

"Yes." Saki replied.

**Across the Room**

"They make a good couple." Tohru smiled big as she watched her best friend with Kyo's foster father. "It is good for _both _of them. They complete one another."

Kyo raised his eye brows. _Where did that come from? That doesn't fit into the conversion that we are having. Sheesh can't see keep her thoughts on the conversion until said conversion is over with. _ But than his peripheral version caught what she was staring at. "Oh hell no!" He ripped his head around.

Yuki was shocked that he didn't get whip lash. But, of course Kyo was good at whipping his neck around all the time in anger. He turned slowly from facing his first friend. "You are right, Ms. Honda they _do _make a lovely picture. A perfect _family_."

Kyo grabbed the front of his costume. "Damn rat, stay the hell out of this you filthy piece of shit." Never taking his eyes off the scene that was playing out in front of his very own eyes.

Tohru was jumping on the balls of her feet – clapping her hands gleefully. "Hanajima finally found that special someone. Although he is much older than I thought she would go for. But, at least Shishou San will love her for whom she is. He would never be afraid of her denpa power. He would love her _because _of it. Not in _spite_ of it. I'm happy for Hanajima. Truly I am."

Yuki turned his eyes back to the shorter girl. _Her voice is much, much more cheerful then I EVER heard before. _He put his hand on her tight shoulder. _I see. So this is how it is. Wonder how Kyo will take the truth? Will he turn back into the angry cat or will he continue to grow? _

"Oh hell no!" Kyo stormed over to where his adopted father was standing flirting with that thing. He wouldn't have it. Not one bit. "Get your filthy evil waves away from him, now!" His eyes were glowing red.

Saki calmly turned to face her rival head on. "Hello Kyo." She smiled thinly as she felt his hatred for her ooze from his essence. "Nice too see you again my _Prince Charming_."

"Get your filthy face out of my father's fingers you tramp." Kyo seethed lowly.

"**KYO**!" Kazuma rashly barked out.

Kyo glared into his foster father's eyes. _He sounded worse than Akito ever had. I can't believe that this freak has all ready laid claim into Shishou all ready. Hell they just officially met just now. I have to protect Shishou-san from this She-witch right now._ "Shishou-san you don't fully understand what _she's capable_ of doing. She literally almost killed a eight year old boy with her powers. She herself was just eight." He noticed that Hanajima face paled – and her eyes turned downcast. He felt bad for voicing that little fact of Hanajima's past in front of her. But, Shishou deserved to know right than and there. Shishou had to realize what real danger he was in.

The slap sounded clear in the dead silence of the room.

Kyo stared wide eyed into the eyes of his beloved adoptive father. "You never meant it before." His cheek strung from the sting of the slap. But his heart died in that moment. "She's worth turning your back on _me_?"

"I love you Kyo. I will never stop loving you – my son." Kazuma sighed. "But, I will not allow, will not tolerate, you willing hurting another human being. For willing hurting Hanajima." His fierce eyes never leaving the angry and hurt eyes of his son.

"I just want to protect you." Kyo whispered. "I just want to protect you."

"I don't need protection from Hanajima-san, son, not from Saki." Kazuma replied. "Son-"

Kyo turned, and pushed his way through the crowd. He had to get out of there before his anger took hold of him – before he transformed into the cat due to his anger. He had too be free of this place. Free of everything.

Tohru made to follow – but Yuki put firm hand on her forearm. "Let him go. He needs to figure this out on his own. He'll be all right." He softly said for her ears only.

Tohru sighed, and nodded. "I will follow your good advice Yuki-san." Her eyes turned back to where her best friend was standing. Hana-san's eyes were clued to her own. It felt like the beginning. It felt like Hanajima was hiding herself from her. She swallowed. She didn't understand. _What have I done wrong, mom? What have I done to cause Hanajima-san too not want to trust me? Mom? Mom?_

_Be my Cinderella_. Saki silently begged in the deepest reaches of her heart. But she hid behind her false mask. She had too. Not for her own sake. But for Tohru's sake. She knew that she had too forever hide her true feelings for Tohru for her soul mate's sake. Kyo might hurt Tohru deeply in his anger if he ever found out.

**END OF PRELUDE**


End file.
